


Revelation

by naughtyinagoodway



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naughtyinagoodway/pseuds/naughtyinagoodway
Summary: Therese loves Carol and Carol loves Therese. But love isn‘t always enough. A (cheesy?) One Shot.
Relationships: Carol Aird & Therese Belivet, Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 16
Kudos: 42





	Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, it’s been a while. I had the idea for this and randomly wrote it, it’s very short, I hope you‘ll enjoy reading!

She was awake in the middle of the night. Her hotel room felt cold and empty and her bed was way too huge for just one person. She missed her. A lot. Therese knew she was in the room next to her in bed, could imagine her lying there with open eyes the same way she did. She loved Carol, there was no denying it. And Carol loved her back, she knew. The way she looked at her, the way their eyes couldn’t look at each other for too long until Carol had to look away in pain. They wanted to be together. From the moment they met, Therese had felt a special connection. Carol was the love of her life. And Therese always thought that if you love someone and they love you back, you can be together. That whatever happens you will find away. But it didn’t seem like they were finding a way. It seemed like Carol had to decide between the love of her life and her child.

Therese wasn’t mad at Carol for preferring to keep her child, she understood. But a part of her hated Carol for taking away her belief in love. Carol showed her that no matter how deep and perfect love seemed to be, sometimes it didn’t find a way. And maybe this was unfair to say, maybe it was too early for Therese to say. But she couldn’t hold on to her hope any longer, she couldn’t dare to believe that maybe, just maybe, Carol and her still had a chance.

So she was lying there imagining how in another universe, there would be no separate hotel rooms. Therese and Carol would be lying in the same bed, sleeping, holding each other close. It was what they deserved, what they craved, but what the universe just didn’t seem to want to give to them.

Therese wanted to be with Carol, she loved everything about her, even her flaws. She knew Carol, knew the way she liked her tea, the way she nervously put strands of her hair behind her ears, the way she became aggressive when people parked wrong. She knew that Carol wasn’t happy without her, the only time she ever saw the same spark in her eyes that she had with Therese, was when she was with her daughter.

Suddenly, Therese sat up in her bed. She wanted to be with Carol. Carol wanted to be with her. And they were close. She stood up, quickly got into her slippers and left her room. She closed the door behind her and stood in front of the door directly next to hers. Her hand was about to knock, her fingers centimetres away from the door, when she halted. Would this make a difference? Would it only be one more night until she had to accept the reality that she would never be with Carol? She didn’t care, she decided. Even if it was the last night she spent with Carol, she needed to. She needed to see Carol, to hear her voice. So she knocked.

And seconds after, as if Carol has been standing behind the door waiting for her, Carol opened the door. Without exchanging a single word, Carol took Therese’s hand, closed the door behind her and led her to the bed. She slid under the covers and held them up for Therese to join her. Therese didn’t hesitate, she crawled under the blanket with Carol.

Therese turned to the right, unable to look Carol in the eyes. Carol came closer and put her arm around Therese’s waist. It took her breath away. Carol’s touch was everything she needed, everything she had been waiting for. She felt Carol’s breath on her neck and her arm over her waist and felt better than she had in weeks.

“Carol,” she whispered.

“Shh, don’t talk. Just stay here.”

So Therese did, she stayed. They fell asleep together, like Therese had always hoped they would.

In the middle of the night, there were sounds on the hallway. Sounded like some drunk people getting back to their hotel rooms. Therese noticed that their position had shifted, Carol’s hand was in hers, their fingers intertwined. She noticed that she was facing the left, was she facing Carol? She was afraid to open her eyes, afraid to see what she had always dreamed of.

And when she slowly opened her eyes, they met Carol’s wonderful blue ones. It was dark, she could barely see that her eyes were open as well. She squeezed Carol’s hand a little tighter and tried again.

“Carol.”

“Therese, dear.” And Therese melted.

“Carol.” She wasn’t able to say more than her name, wasn’t able to explain her feelings.

“Therese, would you want to stay with me for more than just tonight?”

“What...” Therese’s voice broke... “what do you mean? for more than - you mean forever?”

“Yes.” She couldn’t believe she heard that right, she couldn’t believe Carol really said that.

“Yes, Therese, I can’t live without you. I can’t choose between you and my daughter. I’m divorcing Harge, in the worst case I can only see Rindy once a month... but Therese, I need you.” A tear slowly rolled down Therese’s face.

Carol’s hand reached her face and wiped the tear away.

“Let’s end the fear and the suffering Therese, we belong together.”

“Kiss me.”

“There’s nothing I’d rather do.”

And so Carol leaned in slowly, her lips touched Therese’s and Therese closed her eyes and got lost in the kiss. At some point she felt Carol’s tongue in her mouth, felt her hands sliding onto Carol’s back. They broke apart to breathe and Therese felt the biggest grin on her face that had ever been there.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Let me know your thoughts in the comments!
> 
> I kind of wrote this because I was afraid I wasn’t able to write anymore, but then it worked! And when I had written it I thought I might as well post it here. If there‘s anyone here who read my last story, let me know if you want me to continue writing it, it’s been a year after all. I‘m considering writing a longer fanfic again but this time I‘d like to have written at least half of it before I post it.
> 
> Have a great day <3


End file.
